1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to mounting integrated circuit devices in electronic equipment, and more particularly, to a bracket for mounting microprocessors in computers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Microprocessors and other integrated circuit devices are frequently used in the design and operation of computers and other electronic equipment. Integrated circuit devices are typically mounted to a printed circuit board that is then inserted into a chassis. More precisely, the pins through which an integrated circuit device is electrically connected are usually aligned with and inserted into holes in a socket that is mounted to a board. The socket therefore bears the weight of the integrated circuit device and the pins xe2x80x9cchafexe2x80x9d against the sides of the socket""s holes. Care must also be taken in the design to ensure that the board can withstand frequently encountered, adverse environmental conditions such as shock and vibration.
These problems are usually exacerbated by a number of factors, especially since the boards are frequently oriented within the chassis substantially perpendicularly to the force of gravity. This orientation introduces a lateral force on the socket that complicates the task of bearing the integrated circuit device""s weight and increases the chafing between the pins and the socket. This orientation also generally renders the board more susceptible to shock and vibration, thus necessitating additional countermeasures. Too, integrated circuit devices, especially microprocessors, are now more complex, are generally much heavier, and frequently have a larger number of pins. Each of these factors exacerbates the aforementioned problems, particularly when the board is oriented perpendicular to gravity.
While curing these problems and counteracting the exacerbating problems are not always difficult from a technological perspective, they frequently are intractable from an engineering standpoint because of constraints imposed for commercial viability. Among the most commonly encountered constraints are small size, low cost, and low weight. Small size is also becoming more critical from a technological perspective as system operating speeds continue to increase. Thus, it would be desirable to have a new technique that would alleviate pin chafing and facilitate the socket""s load bearing function in a manner relatively impervious to adverse environmental conditions such as shock and vibration. It would also be desirable for such a new technique to do so in a manner amenable to meeting design constraints such as compactness while being light-weight and low cost to manufacture.
The invention in one particular embodiment is a bracket including a base having an opening shaped to accommodate a socket for an integrated circuit device; and at least one containment member rigidly extending from the base to define a void shaped to accommodate the integrated circuit. In another embodiment, a method for mounting an integrated circuit device to a printed circuit board comprises affixing a bracket to the printed circuit board; mounting a socket to the printed circuit board; and coupling the integrated circuit to the socket, the integrated circuit being vertically and laterally constrained by the bracket.